Sweet Dreams
by angelgirl88
Summary: You will just have to read the story cause if i did a summary it would give the story away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok so this is a new story. I'm not going to do a summary b/c the summary would give the story away. However the story is called Sweet Dreams. In this story there are going to be some things that don't really make sense but, by the last chapter you will understand why. This story doesn't start out E/O but again by the end of the story it will be. So here is Chapter 1- Torn Friendship

It was like a normal day at the SVU precinct. Munch, Fin, and Olivia were doing their paper work, Cragen was in his office, and Elliot was late for the fourth time that week. No one was sure why but Elliot had been in a particularly bad mood lately. To make matters worse he was taking his anger out on Olivia who had been nothing but nice to him.

"Morning El," Olivia said as Elliot walked in the door.

Elliot ignored Olivia's friendly gesture and sat at his desk. As if on cue Cragen came out of his office looking not so happy.

"Stabler can you explain to me why you've been late work these past four days and why you just ignored you partner?" Cragen asked

"I ignored my partner because im not in the mood for talking right now," Elliot said in an annoyed tone "And I've been late to work because im trying to solve some issues at home right now,"

"Well don't let it happen again because if it does you'll be suspended for the next week do I make myself clear," Crage said seriously

"Yes Sir," Elliot said

"And another thing Elliot keep your attitude to yourself and out of this building," Cragen said as he headed back to his office.

"Yes sir," Elliot said glaring at Olivia.

"You're an ass hole Olivia," Elliot said as soon as Cragen walked in his office and closed the door

"All I said was good morning so if anyone is an ass hole its you," Olivia said defensively

"Im really getting tired of your smart ass comments," Elliot said now getting angry.

"I have nothing but nice you Elliot and lately all I've been getting is attitude from you. What's going on Elliot are you and Kathy fighting again?" Olivia asked.

"That's none of your damn business Olivia," Elliot said rudely

"Look if you guys are just going to argue all morning then take it upstairs cause some of us are actually trying to work," Fin said never really looking up from his papers.

_ In the Cribs_

"What the hell is your problem Elliot?" Olivia asked

"You Olivia you're my problem," Elliot said harshly "Your always sticking your nose into my business and yes me and Kathy are fighting again and its all your fault,"

"How is t my fault?" Olivia asked now becoming annoyed herself.

"Because we had sex two weeks ago and Kathy found out," Elliot shouted at Olivia.

"We were drunk El neither of us meant for it to happen," Olivia said keeping her calm.

"Yeah well Kathy threw the divorce papers in my face when I tried to explain what happened therefore I blame you for my marriage being over," Elliot shouted at her.

"You know what Elliot im done wasting my time arguing with you," Olivia said as she walked towards the door of the cribs.

Before she could get to far Elliot grabbed her arm surely leaving a bruise and yanked her back.

"Don't walk away from me when im talking to you," Elliot said angrily

"You are not my father and I don't take orders from you," Olivia said yanking her arm back.

"Oh yeah that's right your whore for a mother didn't tell you about your rapist father until you were older and now hes dead," Elliot at that moment not caring how much he hurt Olivia.

"My mother wasn't a whore," Olivia said as her eyes got watery.

"Yeah right this coming from the woman who sleeps with every guy she meets at the bar," Elliot said still not really caring that he was hurting Olivia ad not realizing how much he was hurting her.

Olivia turned towards the door .This time Elliot walked in front of her and blocked the door.

"Move Elliot," Olivia said angrily as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Im not done talking to you," Elliot said.

"Well im done talking to Elliot so get the hell of out of my way," Olivia said trying to push past him.

"Not till I finish what I have …," Elliot started but was interrupted by Olivia kicking him in family jewels.

"you Bitch," Elliot said angrily.

Olivia went to open the door but Eliot recovered faster then she expected and slapped her across the face.

At that moment Olivia completely broke down and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out the precinct. Elliot suddenly calmed down and realized what he had done and walked out the door.

"What the hell did you do Stabler?" Fin asked clearly pissed off.

'What are you talking about?" Elliot asked playin dumb.

"Olivia ran down here crying and we just got a call from the hospital saying that she was found unconscious near an alley," Fin said

A/N- Will Olivia be ok? Will she ever forgive Elliot for what he did? Keep reading to find out. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll Update.


	2. Complications

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews her is Chapter 2- Complications

"What the hell did you do Elliot?" Fin asked clearly pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" Eliot asked playing dumb as he was glared at by just about everybody in the precinct.

"Olivia just ran down here crying and we got a call from the hospital saying she found unconscious by an alley," Fin said angrily.

"Oh god is she ok I… I didn't mean to hurt her I just I gotta see her," Elliot said as he grabbed his jacket and keys then ran out to his car.

**_ Hospital_**

Elliot sat in the chair by Olivia's bed and held her hand as she lay unconscious.

"What have I done?" Elliot thought as he looked at the bruise on Olivia's arm and cheek.

"Im so sorry Liv," Eliot whispered.

Suddenly Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Once she realized where she was and noticed Elliot was there tears filled up in her eyes.

"GET OUT!" Olivia shouted as she yanked her hand out of Elliot's.

"Liv I…" Elliot started but was interrupted by Olivia.

"GET OUT," Olivia shouted again as the machines started to beep rapidly.

Suddenly the room was flooded with doctors and nurses.

"Im sorry detective stabler but if Ms. Benson doesn't want you in the room than I can't allow you in here. Im sorry but im gonna have to ask you to leave," The Doctor said as she stuck the needle in Olivia's arm sedating her almost instantly.

2 hours later Olivia woke up to a nurse checking the machines.

"Oh Ms. Benson your awake," The Nurse said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Detective Stabler stressed you out which in turn stressed the baby out…," The Nurse started but was interrupted by Olivia.

"Whoa whoa whoa back up did you just say the baby?" Olivia asked

"Yeah your 2 weeks pregnant," The nurse said

"Oh god," Olivia said suddenly feeling sick.

The nurse grabbed the nearest trash can and Olivia threw up what little breakfast she had eaten.

"Can you call ADA Casey Novak for me?" Olivia asked the nurse

"Sure. Oh and Ms. Benson the guy who found you unconscious wants to see you," The Nurse said.

"Ok you can tell him to come on in," Olivia said

2 minutes after the nurse walked out a very handsome man walked in. He was about 6"1", his muscles were just the right size, and he had the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hi," Olivia said as the handsome man walked the room.

"Hi. My name is Josh O'Donnell," He said reaching out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi Josh my name is Olivia Benson its nice to meet you," Olivia said shaking his hand as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Thanks for getting me to the hospital," Olivia said.

"Your welcome Ms. Benson," Josh said.

"You can call me Olivia," Olivia said blushing as Josh moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"You know Olivia you're a very beautiful woman," Josh said as Casey walked in the room.

"Oh my god Liv what happened. Oh im sorry am I interrupting something?" casey said

"Uhh no I was just leaving. Here is my number Olivia call me sometime," Josh said handing Olivia a piece of paper with his number on it."Its nice to meet you Ms…," Josh said reaching out his hand for her to shake.

"Novak Casey Novak," Casey said shaking his hand

"Josh O'Donnell its nice to meet you Casey," Josh said as headed towards the door

"Bye Olivia," Josh said as he left the room

"Bye Josh," Olivia said.

"What a hunk," Casey said "Anyway what happened Liv did Elliot do this to you?" Casey asked

"Yeah pretty Much Case," Olivia said sadly "We had a huge argument but that's not all," Olivia said pointing to the monitor.

"Oh my god Liv is that a baby?" Casey asked

"Yeah im 2 weeks pregnant with Elliot's child," Olivia said

"Are you going to tell him?" Casey asked.

"I don't plan to," Olivia said "After what he did and the things he said to me I can't risk him getting so mad that he does the same thing to my child. I just can't Case," Olivia said rubbing her still flat belly.

"I understand Liv," Casey said "Dammit," Casey said Just loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"What is it Case?" Olivia asked.

"I have to be in court in an hour," Casey said "Im sorry Liv,"

"Its ok Casey im a big girl I'll be ok," Olivia said

"Well Alex should be free right now. Do you want me to call her and see if she can come and keep you company," Casey asked

"Yeah sure," Olivia said not really wanting to be alone.

Casey stepped out for a minute to call Alex.

"So I called Alex and she is free. She said she would be here in about 5 minutes," Casey said

"Ok Thanks Case," Olivia said as Casey checked her watch.

"No problem Liv but hey I gotta go or im going to be late," Casey said hugging her best friend.

"By Case," Olivia said as Casey walked out of the room.

Olivia started rubbing her still flat belly. "Im gonna take good care of you and im gonna love you unconditionally,"

A/N—what's going to happen between Olivia and Josh? Will Olivia tell Elliot about the baby? Will she ever forgive Elliot? Keep reading to find out. Please review and like I said the more reviews I get the faster I update.


	3. Someone New

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry its taken me so long to update I've been really busy these past few weeks. Anyway here is Chapter 3—Someone New. Please read and review.**

"Ok Ms. Benson all your test have come back and everything seems to be fine," The Doctor said.

"Ok and what about my baby?" Olivia asked.

"You baby is perfect but just a word of advice if Detective Stabler is constantly stressing you out I suggest you stay away from him for the remainder of you pregnancy. Mainly because later on in you pregnancy too much stress on the baby can cause big problems," The Doctor said.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind," Olivia said sadly.

"While your getting dressed I'll go get your release forms together," The Doctor said as she left the room.

5 minutes later Olivia was dressed sitting on the bed when Josh walked in.

"Oh hi Josh what are you doing here?" Olivia asked as he came over and sat beside her.

"Well I called the hospital and they said you were about to be released so I figured you needed a ride home, "Josh said "Oh and I wanted to give you these," Josh said as he handed Olivia the bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Their so beautiful Josh thank you," Olivia said taking the roses and hugging him.

"Sorry for the wait Ms. Benson," The nurse said as she handed Olivia the paper and a pen.

"Its ok," Olivia said signing the papers then handing them back.

"Ok your free to go Detective," The doctor said smiling as she walked out of the room.

"Ready Olivia?" Josh asked as he reached his hand out to her/

"Yeah," Olivia said as she took the flowers in one hand and his hand in the other.

As they headed to Olivia's apartment Josh suddenly realized that Olivia might be hungry.

"Before we get to your apartment do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Josh asked Olivia.

"Yeah im starving," Olivia said

"Ok well where do you wanna go?" Jake asked

"Theres a little diner about a block from my apartment we can go there," Olivia suggested.

"Ok sounds good," Josh said as the stop light turned green.

**-At the Diner—**

"Welcome to the NYC Diner. Take a seat anywhere and someone will be right with you," A lady said as they walked in the door.

"Ok thank you," Olivia said as she and Josh sat at a table near the window.

2 minutes later a young blond waitress walked up to their table.

"Here are your menus. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Water for me," Olivia said

"Ok," The waitress said

"Ice tea for me," Josh said

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes," The waitress said

"You know you didn't have to pick me up from the hospital I could have called Casey or Alex," Olivia said.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to pick you up. Plus you seem like an amazing woman and if you'll let me I would like to get to know you better," Josh said as he caressed Olivia's hand.

"Ok sure and I would like to get to know you better too," Olivia said blushing as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Ice tea for you and water for you," The waitress said "What can I get you two to eat?"

"Umm I'll a white meat turkey sandwich and a caesar salad," Olivia said

"Ok and you," the waitress said as she jotted Olivia's order down.

"I'll have a Mediterranean burger and onion rings," Josh said as the waitress jotted down his order.

"Ok I will be back with your orders in about 5 minutes," The waitress said.

**-5 Minutes later—**

"Here are your meals enjoy," The waitress said as she handed them their meals.

As soon as Olivia's food touched the table and the grace was said she began eating as if she hadn't ate in days.

"Whoa Olivia slow down no ones gonna take you food from you," Josh said.

"Sorry im just so hungry and plus im eating for two," Olivia said not realizing what she had said at that moment.

"Your pregnant?" Josh asked

"Yeah two weeks along," Olivia said.

"That's great Olivia congratulations," Josh said

"Thanks," Olivia said sadly

"Whats Olivia wrong you should be happy about your pregnancy," Josh said.

"I am happy I just…," Olivia said cutting herself off mid sentence "Suddenly im not so hungry anymore," Olivia said heading out of the diner.

"Olivia wait," Josh said as he threw 30 dollars on the table and ran after her.

"I don't wanna talk about it just take me home Josh," Olivia said as josh caught up to her.

"Ok," Josh said not wanting to argue or make her anymore upset.

**-Olivia's Apartment—**

"Thanks for lunch Josh," Olivia said "Oh and for driving me home,"

"Any time Olivia," Josh said "are you doing anything Friday,"

"No not that I know of," Olivia said

"Do you wanna join me for dinner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah I would love to," Olivia replied

"Ok I'll call you with the details," Josh said.

"Ok ," Olivia said " Well I better get inside my neighbors are being noisy," Olivia said as she nodded down the hall where one of her neighbors was peeping out of her door.

"Ok bye Olivia I will see you Friday," Josh said as he kissed he on the cheek.

"Bye Josh," Olivia said as walked into her apartment.

**A/N—Are Olivia and Josh an item now? Will Olivia ever tell Elliot about the baby? Keep reading to find out. Also please review and remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. **


	4. New Love

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews here is chapter 4—New Love**

* * *

"Are you ready Livia?" Josh asked

"Yeah," Olivia answered "And Josh…"

"Yeah Livia," Josh said as he walked towards her.

"Thank you for being her for me these past few months," Olivia said smiling at him.

"You don't have to thank me Olivia I wanted to be here for you. Plus you've been through a lot lately and you deserve to be treated with respect not like a piece of trash," Josh said moving a strand of hair out her face.

Olivia smiled as she blushed lightly.

"Also after getting to know you these past 5 months and just being around you I can't help but fall in love with you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You have such a big heart and you've helped so many people," Josh said "Look Livia what im trying to say is … will you be my girlfriend?"

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Josh and yes I would love to be your girlfriend," Olivia said as she kissed Josh on the lips.

"Whoa," Josh said "Olivia I want you to know that I would never ever ever hurt you,"

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Olivia said.

"So now that we are official what do we do next?" Josh asked seriously

"Well first we go to my doctor's appointment before im late then you can take me to IHOP for breakfast. Sound good?" Olivia said

"Yeah sounds great," Josh said as he and Olivia walked hand in hand out of the door and to the car.

**~~ Doctors Appointment~~**

"I can't believe im about to find out my baby's sex," Olivia said excitedly "Heck I still can't believe im having a baby,"

"Did you think you weren't ever going to have a baby?" Josh asked as they continued to wait in the waiting room.

"Actually yeah," Olivia said rubbing her stomach "Everybody I talked to said my clock was ticking. So then I checked into adoption and they said I was an unfit mother cause I work all the time and I have no family,"

"Well you have me and all your friends and I know your going to be a great mother," Josh said kissing Olivia on her forehead.

Just then a nurse walked around the corner.

"OLIVIA BENSON," The nurse shouted.

Olivia and Josh got up and followed the nurse.

"OK Ms. Benson just hop up on the table and pull up your shirt. The doctor will be with you shortly," The nurse said as she left the room.

"Ok," Olivia said as she did what the nurse said.

5 minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Benson its so good to see you again. Have you had any unusual pains or anything since the last appointment?" The doctor asked.

"No not at all," Olivia said.

"Ok well what do you say we find out what you having," The doctor said smiling at Olivia as he pulled the ultra sound machine closer.

Jake grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it as the doctor placed the gel on her stomach and started the ultra-sound.

After looking at the screen for a few minutes the doctor turned and smiled at Olivia. "Looks like your having a little girl," The doctor said.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her daughter on the screen.

"Would you like a picture Ms. Benson?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please," Olivia said as Josh wiped the tears off her cheeks.

As Olivia and Josh walked out of the door hand in hand a few minutes later Olivia couldn't help but be happy. She was with a wonderful man who she had fallen in love with and shes pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

**A/N—Thanks for reading please review if you want me to continue. Stay tuned for the next chapter there's going to be a lot of drama and because of it Olivia's baby might not survive. Don't hate me yet people there's still a huge twist coming in this story so just bare with me and review cause I don't have a lot of time on my hands so im going to need reviews if you want to see this story continued. If I get enough reviews I will update 2morrow but im going to need lots of reviews for that to happen. **


	5. Telling the Guys

**A/N—sorry it took me so long to update i mama freshman in college and I have had no time for anything. Also I work too. However here is Chapter 5—Telling the Guys. Please read and review.**

It was Monday morning and Olivia was now 6 ½ months pregnant. This particular morning as she looked at her belly in the mirror she knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She would have to tell the guys. Luckily Elliot was on vacation this week so she wouldn't have to tell him just yet.

-**SVU Precinct-**

As Olivia walked into the precinct she didn't say anything to anyone she just walked straight into Cragens Office.

"You know Olivia people usually knock before coming in my office," Cragen said glancing up from his computer for a second.

"Yeah I know and im sorry but I have to tell you something and its really important," Olivia said sitting slowly in one of the chairs in Cragens Office.

"Ok well what is it?" Cragen asked now getting concerned.

"I… uh… I Im pregnant," Olivia said with a slight smile on her face.

"Olivia that's great congratulations," Cragen said getting up and hugging Olivia.

"How far along are you?" Cragen asked

"6 ½ months," Olivia said unconsciously rubbing her ever growing belly.

"Im so happy for you," Cragen said

"Thanks captain," Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Olivia are you ok?" Cragen asked

"Yeah its just its Elliot's child," Olivia said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Cragen asked

"I want to but I just can't not yet anyway. I just wanted to tell you and the guys because I knew I couldn't hide it anymore," Olivia said

"Ok I understand Olivia I'll go get Munch and Fin so you can tell them then I want you to go home and get some rest Ok," Cragen said

- - **Squad Room**-

"Munch, Fin I need you in my office," Cragen shouted from his doorway.

"What did you do Munch?" Fin asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing I swear," Munch said defensively as they headed to Cragens Office

"Relax fin no ones in trouble," Cragen chuckled as his two detectives walked in his office "Olivia has something to tell you,"

"What is it baby girl?" Fin asked

"Im 6 ½ months pregnant with Elliot's child," Olivia said as she felt the baby kick again.

"Congratulations baby girl," Fin said carefully hugging his co-worker and friend.

"Thanks Fin. Just please don't tell Elliot," Olivia said sadly

"Don't worry Olivia we won't," Munch said as he hugged her too.

"I think im gonna head home now," Olivia said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Ok take care Olivia and remember we're only a phone call away," Cragen said hugging her one last time.

"Thanks captain by you guys," Olivia said walking out the door.

Olivia was Lucky that day there wasn't much of any one at the precinct so she didn't have to worry about other people seeing her and telling Elliot. However she had no idea how or when she would tell him but, she knew if he found out before she could tell him then she and the baby could be in danger.

**A/N- What happens next stay tuned and find out. Next chapter is scary for liv and the baby. Please review and again sorry it took like forever for me to update. The next chapter will be hopefully be up this weekend. I need reviews though.**


	6. Emergency Delivery

**A/N—Thanks to the two people who actually sent me reviews. Please send me more reviews people I love to get them and I promise im gonna update faster. Anyway here is Chapter 6—Emergency Delivery**

It was a Friday morning and Olivia had just been awakened by the smell of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Olivia said as walked in the kitchen and found josh cooking breakfast.

"Morning Livia," Josh said kissing her.

"Morning Josh," Olivia said kissing him back

"Morning baby girl," Josh said rubbing Olivia's belly and feeling the baby kick.

"You know you didn't have to do all this," Olivia said as Josh helped her to the table.

"Yeah but I wanted to and plus you deserve it," Josh said pouring a glass of orange juice for him and Olivia and fixing them plates of blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Dig in," Josh said

"Blueberry pancakes my favorite," Olivia said eating a fork full of pancakes

Josh just smiled as he took a bite of his bacon and pancakes.

An hour later Olivia and Josh had finished their breakfast, Josh was washing dishes, and Olivia was looking a picture of her and the at New Year's party.

"Are you ok Livia?" Josh asked as he noticed Olivia intensely staring at the photo.

"Yeah… Yeah im fine I just miss the guys that's all," Olivia said placing the picture back on the table.

"Well if you want I can take you by the precinct today," Josh offered

"Really you would do that," Olivia asked somewhat shocked.

"I would do just about anything for you Olivia," Josh said causing her to blush

"Why don't you go get ready," Josh said moving a strand of hair out of her face

"Ok," Olivia said as she got up slowly and went to take a shower.

A little while later Olivia was dressed and was sitting on the edge of her bed attempting to put on her shoes when Josh walked in.

"Do you need help Livia?" Josh asked holding back a laugh

"Umm yeah," Olivia said slightly embarrassed.

Minutes later Olivia and Josh were walking hand and hand out of the door and to the call.

**-SVU PRECINCT-**

After what had happened to Olivia and after finding out she was pregnant things were tense at the precinct. Elliot was mad because no one would tell him what was going on with Olivia and why she hadn't been at work. Munch and Fin were fed up with Elliot's attitude and refused to tell him what was going on with Olivia.

"Why the hell won't you tell me what's going on with my partner and why she hasn't been here," Elliot asked angrily

"Because its none of your damn business Stabler," Fin answered

"Like hell it's not Olivia is my partner her business is my business," Elliot said seriously

"Go to …. Liv," Fin said cutting himself off.

"What?" Elliot asked confused

Elliot turned around to find a very pregnant Olivia standing in the precinct doorway.

"Oh god this isn't happening this can't be happening not now," Olivia thought

Elliot locked eyes with Olivia then looked down to her belly then locked eyes with her again. Olivia suddenly found herself backing out of the squad room door and walking down the hall way.

"I gotta get out of here," Olivia though as she pushed the button on the elevator "Come on elevator,"

"Liv wait," Elliot said as he ran towards her.

She ignored him and speed walked to the door leading to the stairs. As she opened the door and walked the door Elliot suddenly grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Let her go Elliot," Fin said as he, Munch, and Cragen walked in the door.

"Fine," Elliot said letting her arm go with a shove. However he didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the steps until she lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs trying to protect her unborn child but her efforts were futile.

"OLIVIA!" Fin shouted as he ran down to her as she crashed into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Munch call a bus," Fin said as Elliot calmed down and again relized what he had done.

"Don't even bother Stabler just take your ass home and if you so much as come anywhere near Olivia I will not hesitate to put a bullet in you," Cragen said. Olivia was like a daughter to him and he refused to let Elliot hurt her or her unborn child again.

"Liv, baby girl can you hear me?" Fin asked as he carefully turned her over on her back "Hang in there the ambulance is on its way,"

5 minutes later the ambulance was still not there.

"What the hell is taking that ambulance so long munch," Fin shouted

"I don't know fin," Munch said

"Shit,"Cragen said "There was an accident a little while ago their probably stuck in traffic,"

"Dammit," Fin said

"F… Fin," Olivia said in a whisper

"Yeah baby girl," Fin said

"It hurts," Olivia said

"What hurts Liv,"Fin asked

Olivia placed her hand on her belly "Don't let my baby die please" Olivia cried as the pain got worse. As they continued to wait for ambulance the pain in Olivia's belly was becoming unbearable.

"F… Fin I can't … f… fight any… m… more," Olivia said barely even whispering

"Don't you dare give up Olivia Marie Benson," Fin said with tears in his eyes "You like the glue that holds us together it would be chaotic here without you and not to mention Munch would drive every one crazy with his conspiracies,"

"Hes right Olivia but you also have to fight for your little girl," Cragen said

Munch was about to say something when the EMT's finally arrived.

**-Meanwhile Outside-**

"Hmm I wonder whats taking Livia so long," Josh thought as he sat in the car.

He was suddenly thrown from his thought as he heard the sirens and saw the ambulance pull up to the precinct.

"I hope everything's ok," Josh said now really worried "maybe I should go check on her,"

However he didn't get the chance as he notice the stretcher being pushed out of the precinct with a very pale olive on it.

"Oh my god Olivia!," Josh shouted as he ran over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Josh asked.

"It's a long story just meet us at the hospital and we'll explain everything," Munch said

**-At the Hospital-**

As they arrived at the hospital they saw nurses and doctor's swarmed around the stretcher Olivia was on

"We're going to have to do an emergency C-section," The doctor said

"T… Too early," Olivia said barely even a whisper "Only s… seven months,"

"I know sweetheart but if we don't get this baby out now both of you could die," The doctor said.

The last thing Olivia though before everything went black was "Please Lord don't take my baby,"

"OLIVIA!"Josh shouted when heard a nurse shout she crashing "Please Don't die Livia please,"

**A/N- Dun Dun Dun what happens next? Will Olivia survive? Will her baby survive? Stay tuned to find out. Im going try really hard to update again before this week is out or sometime over the weekend. That's to the few people who reviewed my last chapter please keep the reviews coming. **


End file.
